Cucumber & Cantaloupe
by Kkornelia
Summary: AU. Multiple pairings- AC, DM, SS & so on... Because Flay knew everyone longs to spend the moment with that one special person... Oh, and don't just believe in coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **Originally a one-shot. And I was planning to add this to **Petiks**- to help tone down the unnecessary insanity there, but then I got struck with a fleeting idea. :D

AU, multiple pairing, relatively short in length, simple and straightforward, light romances, and no (or probably just a speck of) drama.

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

I apologize for bad grammar. Enjoy

**Note: A&A's is short for Andy & Aisha's (coffee shop).

**Cucumber & Cantaloupe****: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Hey Athrun, you know that limited GAT-X303 chip you've been hounding for months? Well, I found a seller and got him to hold onto it for you only until six this evening. Meet me at A&amp;A's asap once you're off work."<p>

"What, seriously?" Athrun gasped. "I'll be there!"

_Click._

00000

Moments later.

Fifteen minutes before two, Athrun Zala stared off into space, or rather at the taskbar clock. He was- never used to be this unproductive especially when at work, but recently his thoughts veered relentlessly.

_GAT-X303_

_GAT-X303 _

His mouth watered.

_With it, he could finally install a transformation feature into one of his miniature Mobile Suits. _

Chibi _geek_ Athrun goes hurrah!

_The possibilities with this chip! He could transform his MS into a mobile armor. No, not just any ordinary mobile armor- a mobile armor with a huge badass claw. Yeah!... Or maybe- maybe, he could reconstruct it into something like a sub. _

Having wasted ten minutes daydreaming, Athrun shook his head and forced his attention back to programming. He typed in a few codes into the computer.

_No! Better yet- a four legged mobile armor! Now that would be awesome!_

_...  
><em>

Yup, it's official, forcing to concentrate was hopeless...

When the small digital numbers flash two o clock, convince that nothing was going to separate him from the wonderful-amazing GAT-X303 chip that would soon be his, Athrun decided he might as well do the rest of the work tomorrow.

He stuffed his things into his backpack, slung the bag over his shoulder, and strode out the old fashioned room. He edged down the stairwell, and then he ran into Ellen, a lively officemate, who was around the same age as him.

She backed up the first two steps to let him through. "Your leaving already? Why not stay and chat for awhile? We can grab snacks." She proposed.

"Sorry, I need to go somewhere important." aka_ his precious GAT-X303. "_Maybe another time?" He replied, waving goodbye.

Disappointed, "tomorrow then." The brunette hollered after him as he rushed out of the front door.

Athrun pulled the heavy oak door closed and dipped out into afternoon lit sun. His next stop- A&A's. He turned at the corner avenue. Air lifted. And suddenly he was intercepted by the _sweetest_ sound he had come to recognize anywhere.

"Flay, where are you? I agreed to meet here only because you said it'd be more convenient for you! And you were supposed to meet me here a hour ago!"

Don't ask how he heard that, despite the circumstances or when no one else around seem to care enough to notice, he just did as if his sole presence was drawn to it.

_Cagalli._

He floated that way.

00000

Meanwhile, standing right across the large water fountain of the designated plaza, Cagalli was restricted to tighten her grip to what she heard the recipient murmured in reply.

"What do you mean you lost track of time!" Cagalli shouted through her mobile phone, unbothered by the many glares thrown her way for disturbing the peace.

"Cagalli, I thought the event was next week."

"What? I specifically told you two days ago that it was today!"

"Really? It must have slipped my mind."

Cagalli had to roll her eyes at that. "Flay,"

"Yes?"

"Just hurry up and get here!" She demanded.

"Alright. Alright. Geez…. There. I'm done packing my dress. Aren't you glad, I'm so great with clothes?…. There. I've combed my hair…. Hold on, let me just put on my heels…. okay, done... I'm heading out the door now… Locked the door…. I'm now on my way down the elevator."

Listening, Cagalli rolled her eyes again.

"Oh no, the elevator stopped!"

"What!"

"I'm kidding…" Flay snickered.

"Flay, that's not funny!"

"Alright, I'm at the lobby…. I'm now heading out the front door... Oh, good afternoon to you too… Now, I'm walking… walking… Spotted a cab... Oh, hold on... that dress is so cute!"

"What?"

"Oh, and that one also! Sorry Cagalli, change of plans. Have fun without me! Bye bye."

_Click._

"Wait, what? Flay? Hello? Flay?"

Cagalli gaped at her phone, stunned. _Can't believe she just hung-up on me!_ And she was about to redial when someone suddenly called her name, forcing her to halt.

"Cagalli."

Blonde with an animated personality, Caglli Yula Athha turned, her gaze widening. "Athrun? What brings you here?"

The male stepped forward. "I just got off from on-job-training when…um... Is everything all right?" He made a quick gesture to her phone, changing the subject.

"Oh, this…" She sighed heavily. "You heard, huh."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry but I was worried." Athrun replied calmly.

Cagalli tucked her phone away. "It's okay, it's nothing really. Flay and I was just having an issue." She said firmly, planting a hand to her hip.

"You see, my father got invite to this charity gala supporting Sunrise for Children but couldn't make it tonight so I am to go on his behalf. Flay was my plus one, to keep me company in case it gets boring, you know, but she bailed on the last minute." Cagalli explained annoyed. "I mean- what best friend would do that?" She huffed. "How could she just leave me to mingle and fend for myself against those beautiful, haughty and rich braggarts for the whole evening! Err… Not that I'm saying all affluent people are like that… because you're definitely not like that, Athrun… and Flay—and Lacus are not like that either... To be more precise- I'm referring to my High School classmates and old acquaintances, like- Jemima, Beatriz, and Yuuna! And then there are their parents…" Cagalli ended breathlessly, ruffling through her messy blonde hair as through it'd help clear-up the baffling. _Was she even making any sense? Who knows..._ "Argh! Just thinking about it is giving me a headache."

Watching her, Athrun couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I understand," he replied. "If you will allow me, I'd love to be your escort." He added casually which, serious or not, resulted Cagalli to look up at him, rather confused.

"You would? I didn't know you were interested in big fancy parties, Athrun, but sure." Cagalli said nonchalantly. "It'll definitely be less boring with you coming along." Unsure what that would mean at first; Cagalli had to blink a couple of times before "Ahh!" she caught on, "Ahhhhhh!" it sank in causing Cagalli to draw back a step, raise a finger at him, and blush feverously.

_A girl bringing a guy friend to a social gathering... That- That would scream 'we're going out'!  
><em>

She stiffened as if shot.

Then silence washed over them, allowing pedestrians to come and go in the quiet: like that dog-walker, who was busily discussing chores on her phone; that group of joyful teenage girls getting excited over their upcoming prom; and that concerned mother chasing after her son.

In that event, Cagalli actually looked somewhat guilty.

She touched her arm. And her voice, when it came back, was whisper-soft. "I… I'd… like that…". This declaration was true. If not due to the fact she liked him, Athrun was nonetheless a good friend of hers and always the gentleman every time they cross paths.

Fortunately, the feeling turned out to be mutual. Her words undid Athrun's mask. And his cheeks were now bright red as well so he looked at the ground.

"But you don't have to, you know!" Cagalli bounced back.

Athrun looked wounded, but patient.

"Err... What I meant to say was— if you have something else planned out… You don't have to go just for my sake. It's just a gala after all. I'm sure I'll survive someh-."

"I'll go!"

Cagalli was sure she had misheard.

"Free." Athrun insisted, finally smiling. "I'm all yours."

"Ah, I see... what lucky coincidence." Cagalli said exultantly.

They broke off eye contact, each glancing up and down, left and right, trying to figure out what to say next.

It was Athrun who broke the pattern.

"Well, I better go and clean up then." Athrun squared his backpack. "Pick you up at your place at six?"

The heat in Cagalli's cheeks increased again. "Yeah. See you."

They waved their temporary goodbyes then.

Athrun turned away.

Before taking her leave as well, Cagalli stared at Athrun's retreating figure. The fantasy made her smile until a noise sounded. It was quite the cry from a little boy, just enough to snap her out of reverie all at once, recollecting thoughts quick. Her mind alarmed. "Athrun, stop!" Cagalli shouted which instantly halted the guy on his tracks.

He turned his attention back around.

She marched over to him, her manner firm, as it usually was.

"There's no time. The party is two hours away by car. You can take a shower at my place and we'll just find you a suit on the way."

Athrun nodded understandingly.

And so the two left the square together shortly; nether of them was aware that they were being watched from a distant rooftop of a four storey building the entire time.

00000

Approximately fifty feet above ground level.

"Ah, he's going with her!" Perky and cunning, Flay Allster announced with a suppressed giggle with both her elbows leaning on iron fence while looking down, observing her best friend and the girl's soon to be boyfriend, at the crowded plaza. "I'm sure they will make such a cute couple."

"Told you- they like each other. You owe me fifty Orb dollars." Flay added proudly before swirling around to face her companion, who, in contrast, looked none too happy of what they just witnessed.

With back against the wall and hands inside his side pockets, Yzak Joule rolled his eyes at plain facts. _Tsch_. "Should have known Athrun will always be an idiot."

_Beep. Beep._

"That's mine."

"Who is it?" Flay asked, watching Yzak reflexively pull out his mobile.

"It's Athrun." Yzak said, checking his mail.

"Ah. What does it say?" Flay beamed at him which Yzak returned with a shrug.

"It says—he needs to cancel for something he deemed much more important."

****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **Mmm... The Gundam Seed section isn't what it used to be so thank you very much anon, hira-nera, Xx Meisha xX, and Fllay Fan for taking the time to review my story. :D

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

I apologize for bad grammar. LA LA LA Enjoy.

**Note: As to all my fanfics, calling an older woman/man— Auntie or Uncle is merely a sign of respect. This does not necessarily mean their blood-related in any way.

**Cucumber & Cantaloupe: Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Spinning... Twirling... Twirling... <em>

Having woken-up by the irritating _crack _then_ click _of the door for the nth tim_e _that lousy morning, Dearka Elsman remained listlessly sprawled on the itchy carpeted floor for about a full ten minutes, staring— steadying his vision to the abnormal dancing chandeliers above until he sat up with a slouch, finally getting sick of the motion.

_"God, what hit me?"_ _He felt like crap._

_Oh yeah, the beer._ Or at least, he blurrily recalled it was the beer as he massaged his aching head with one hand while the other travelled along his collar... or the lack thereof because it just occurred to him that his shirt was ripped wide open and was now missing more than half of its red buttons leaving behind his semi-exposed, semi-bruised, but still _very sexy _chest.

Dearka stared down at the damage for a while, his brain slowly processing to it.

Realization…

Reaction…

Almost there….

Dearka gasped, and then he shifted to his left and then right panicked as if lost, _confusingly_, inside his own condo unit. _"What attacked me?_ Where am I?"

"Oh good, you're up."

Saving Dearka from any further mental stress, Miguel Aiman appeared before him at the counter that separated his kitchen from his living room. ... Err... _This was_—_ his kitchen and living room, right? Because Dearka wasn't really sure right now with the massive headache, the trash scattered all over, the disarrayed furniture, Kira knocked out on the sofa, Rusty snoozing on the floor, and whoever that person was painfully sprawled on top of the dinning table_—all jumbled into one.

"You want some water?" Miguel offered.

Dearka nodded his head assert and weaved his way to the kitchen. Once he was there, Miguel handed him a mug. He drained it instantly, and then briefly gave the supposed extravagant looking room another brief scan.

The place reeks like pigsty and it turned out— there were several more others knocked out inelegantly all over his pad. And Dearka wondered through the mist of alcohol clouding his brain—actually, it was more like a dense fog—if he had invited them all. It was deuced forward of them to have come if he had not.

He turned to Miguel. "What happened here?"

The blond threw him this look as if he was some poor sad-sad boy. "You don't remember?"

Dearka creased his forehead. To be strictly accurate in the matter, all he could remember was— _yesterday _had been the end of his wistful bachelor life.

"You threw one heck of a party last night."

"I did?"

"You did." Miguel shrugged. "It was crazy, I tell you. Dance off, strip poker, hilarious secrets. There had been so much alcohol that we didn't even know what to do with them." Miguel snickered. " You should have seen it though. Hiene, he ev—"

Dearka eyed the other blond with a frown of concentration. It was now twenty minutes past eight in the morning. Now that he came to think about it, he does somewhat recall throwing a house party after first getting all drunk himself. In fact, he could blurrily recall Yzak had been there with him, putting up with his rants.

_Wonderful._ Now, he remembered. It was right after his mom had stabbed him with news that she had signed him up for one of those modern _matchmaker things_.

Why his mother would even bother baffled him to no end. Why should a fine young man such as himself be forced to go through the rest of his existence attending pre-dates with matrimony in mind? It was not logical. ... Okay maybe one day. Not yet— he was only twenty-three! And it's not like he was socially aloof that he's unable to find dates on his own; on the contrary, he's practically the greatest piece of action that ever happened to this stuck-up neighbourhood slash University. In fact, he already has more women than he knows what to do with.

Oh, and not to add for the sake of bragging but... Women would kill just to go out with him. _Yep_. That's the life of being Dearka Elsman.

Probably _someone like Yzak might need the social help, but definitely not him. _

"... In fairness the guys been trying to get Yzak drunk the whole night, but sadly he's got Flay fending them off like they were some married couple or something..." Miguel went on.

This made Dearka frown. _Strange. And since when was his pal, Yzak, hand in glove with Flay Allster?_ But the alcohol in his system decided better to leave it at that.

"Still can't remember?" Miguel frowned down at him then sighed. "Here, maybe this would refresh your memory." He said, sliding out and showing him a photo print from one of those Polaroid cameras then _Holy Voltaire!_ Dearka stared at it, impulsively snatched it off Miguel, and stared at it some more as if he wasn't sure the photo was real.

It was a picture of him and Miriallia Haw making-out!

_It was a picture of him and Milly making-out!_

It was a sobering thought—literally. Dearka felt as he climbed into bed as if he had progressed straight from deep drunkenness to the nauseated, head-pounding aftermath.

"But how? When!" Dearka stressed.

Miguel poured himself another glass of water, taking his time, it wasn't a big deal to him. "She jumped on you last night. You two were all over each other that we had to pull you guys apart to keep everything rated PG."

"What!" Dearka's eye bulged wide. He couldn't believe it. "So you're telling me— I just had the fantasy of my life and I don't even remember it!" _One of these days he was going to renounce drinking!_

Miguel spared him the _sucks-to-be-you_ shrug.

Then before long, that irritating door _cracked_ and _clicked _again.

Miguel dangled his half-empty glass over the counter. He gestured to the door. "And there goes your fantasy."

00000

Down the emergency stairwell. Out the front door.

"Milly, wait!" Dearka sprinted after the girl whom was toting a large bag down the sidewalk on her way home. The girl didn't stop though; instead she began to quicken her pace, ignoring him on purpose.

"Milly!" Dearka continued to follow her. "Milly, please stop!" He tried again. And considering how Dearka Elsman hadn't bothered to change and still looked like he was mugged and molested that morning, people around were starting to leer.

A few more steps, he called Miriallia by her nickname again and again. That's when Miriallia Haw apparently had reached her limits.

The short haired brunette turned around, looking affronted. "Gad! Would you stop calling me Milly!" _Only her close friends were allowed to call her that!_ And since their at it already... "What Dearka, what do you want?" Miriallia spat, rolling her eyes.

Finally falling into step with her, "This." Dearka dangled out the photo of the two of them in front of her. "Explain this to me." He said with a hint of hopefulness in between panting breath.

Miriallia took a quick glance at the photo then she frowned. Unlike him, she had better luck remembering what had happened last night. "Oh that, what about it?" She calmly asked right back at him.

Dearka flipped the photo over so that it was now facing him. He frowned as well. "You were all over me last night."_ If Milly had any romantic feelings for him... well... she had never given that hint of encouragement._

"So?"

"So? You know I'm crazy about you, right? Why not go out with me?"

Miriallia shook her head. "Dearka, I was drunk. It was only a make-out. Don't put so much context into it. I can't be held liable for my actions when I'm drunk."

The girl hailed for a cab, successfully. But Dearka had prevented her from going anywhere by securing her arm.

"No, that can't be right." Dearka shook his head, refusing to believe her. "If it hadn't mean anything then you could have pulled just about anyone else, but it was with me whom you made out with. Me."

_Duh._ "Coincidence maybe?" Miriallia raised a brow at him; then she glanced down once then back up again. "By the way, your zipper's open."

Instantly, Dearka dropped all attention to his fly. _It wasn't._ But when he had realized this, Miriallia had hopped into the taxi and it hurled away.

00000

Two nights later.

Dearka leaned on his elbows and tapped his free fingers on the armrest, bored.

_He ought to have not come. _Or even better, _he ought to have rebelled against his mom from the beginning_— except that she had threatened to cut his allowance which wasn't really fair.

_Short honey-brown haired girl, wearing a bright blue dress, huh._ Dearka glanced around again after forty minutes of waiting. So far, no one in Hôtel de Le Creuset fit his mother's description of his date.

_Maybe the girl chickened out._ _Wallflower girls were like that._ Dearka snickered to himself. _He'll wait for the miss for another twenty minutes and if she's doesn't show up then, he's out of here_— _free and off to the bars to pick up some real hot babe. And it wouldn't be his fault._

Then again, he spoke too soon because, shortly afterwards, a girl with short honey-brown hair in a bright blue cocktail dress entered his vision. A notable beauty. And she was going the wrong way fast!

Dearka quickly got off his chair and intercepted her before she could dash out the double doors.

"Milly, are you her?" He asked enthusiastically, after having skillfully cornered his prey to the wall.

Miriallia Haw, the girl in blue, looked up at him with the back of her hand hovering under her eyes. She took one calming breath before— "what are you talking about? I'm here on a date." And she really did look surprised to see him, but Dearka disregarded this matter.

"What a coincidence. So am I." Dearka grinned and made a mental note to thank his mom after this.

"I'm serious, Dearka, get off. I'm seeing someone right now. You'd be surprise because he's tall, dark, handsome—"

"And blond?" Dearka's lips curved into a playboy smirk.

"No. Bald!" Miriallia corrected, looking up at him all serious and _what's this,_ hurt?

Dearka's expression fell instantly, turning into concern. "Are you crying?"

Still cornered, Miriallia turned away and rubbed her obviously red eyes with her wrist. "Of course not."

He gently brushed her hand away from her face. "You are!" He confirmed. "I swear- who ever did this to you, I'm going to beat the crap—"

"Ahem. Dearka Elsman?"

Dearka felt the taps on his shoulder so he turned around. A petite girl with honey-brown hair in a blue dress stood behind him, looking at him, them, all pissed and angry. _Uh-oh._ And so forth, the next thing Dearka knew— the small girl had threw a hard slap on his face before running out the building in tears.

Both Dearka and Miriallia stood there stunned at what just happened, and so did the rest of the people in the vicinity who saw.

"Who was that?" Miriallia gaped.

"Apparently, my date..." Dearka replied, lifting a slow hand to massage his sore cheek. _Mental note to self: don't thank mom._

"Hey, aren't you going to go after her?" Miriallia asked, lifting a cynical eyebrow.

This made Dearka turn his attention to Miriallia again, his hand not leaving the mark that was now starting to red. He looked confused. "You mean me? Why would I do that?"

Miriallia rolled her eyes at the obvious. "Forget that I asked. It's so like you after all." She scoffed, pushing her way pass him.

He let her through, but Dearka was now more confused than ever. "Like me? What did I do?... Milly. Oi, Milly!"

Miriallia strode out of the building, she meant to go, as to her original intention. And similar to the other day, Dearka followed her right out with no ifs ands or buts.

"Okay, forget me." Dearka grabbed hold of Miriallia by her arm. "Where's your date? Where's this tall, dark, handsome, and bald?"

Miriallia looked like she was about to cry again. "He's gone, okay?"

"Gone? What do you mean- gone?"

"Gone as in— gone, disappeared, vanished, MIA." Miriallia glared but her eyes were more hurt than angry. "It was a blind date. We had so much in common and we were having so much fun— or at least I thought we were until he excused himself to go to the washroom and never came back!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Miriallia huffed. "It's not like you care anyway."

Dearka compressed the hand on her arm. "But I do. And I care about you a lot! What makes you think that I don't?"

"All your women." She answered.

And Dearka felt his entire being just got slapped with realization.

"Is- Is this why you never gave me a chance?"

Miriallia eyed away, guilty. "Maybe."

"I see... then I promise I won't do it again!" Dearka eagerly took both Miriallia's hand into his, and gave them a pleading squeeze. "Would it be possible to start over? Please say- yes and have dinner with me tonight?" Dearka smiled, just slightly, at her. "You can shout at me, call me an idiot, then dump me, if I ever cheat on you?"

At this, Miriallia shook her head, but she was smiling.

00000

Snooping outside the hotel with binoculars in one hand and a mobile phone on the other, and with Yzak Joule as escort, the long-haired lady that was Dearka's mother smiled approvingly while listening to Flay, who's currently situated at another place, giggle through the phone. "How do you like my work so far, Mrs. Elsman? Julia and Arnold were pretty convincing, weren't they?"

"Wonderful, darling. Just wonderful." Mrs. Elsman giggled as well. "For a moment, Tad and I was starting to worry that our Dearka was going to end up alone and seeing all his friends get married and be happy when he's still that single friend 'til he hit forty so thank you, Flay, for the service. ... Of course, feel free to let me know if you need any favors."

The line disconnected.

_Beep. Beep._

This time, it was Yzak who reached for his phone.

_From Flay, 'I'm right again ;p. I'm counting on you to handle the talent fees, okay? Thanks!'_

He snapped it back shut.

Lowering down the binoculars, "You know..." Mrs. Elsman began, thinking while curiously looking up at air. Then eventually, she lifted two fingers to her chin in the exact same mannerism and poise— Yzak swore— Dearka unconsciously does when his up to no good or attracting his women.

Yzak's face paled slightly at the uncanny resemblance. "Auntie?"

The lady smiled. "Take the advice of a dear friend of your mother, darling, and ask Flay to find you a nice girlfriend as well."

****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.**  
>AN: **Thank you Fllay Fan, anon, Dhevz, missfk21, and Lycoris-47 for your wonderful reviews. :)

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

I apologize for bad grammar and the delay... Sadly, the chapter didn't exactly turn-out how I pictured it would be (I fail! OTL), but still I hope you guys get to enjoy it.

**Cucumber & Cantaloupe: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Approximately four months later, one fine weekday afternoon, at a street corner near University ground.<p>

"Brit, do you think this will get Stan to notice me?" The girl asked the other, dangling the bracelet she was trying on.

"Mmm... If it doesn't, I'm not sure what will. I'm starting to think I should get one as well..."

"Oh, you should, Brit, you should! You won't know... It might just get Orga to ask you out." The other girl singsongy said causing the one called Brit to blush.

"It might, doesn't it?" The girl paused, considering. "... I'll take a pouch!"

"Good luck to us!"

And so the two giggled girlishly.

00000

Meanwhile, same area, three meters to the side.

Yzak Joule's brow creased in concentration. Ignoring everything else around him, intently, his eyes narrowed as he focused on the small trinkets all lined-up neatly on the makeshift table.

Love charms— brings bearer good fortune, fulfillment of love or wish for finding a partner. Only six Orb Dollars a piece.

Sure enough, after having accommodated the girls, the peddler turned to her next customer, looking pleased.

"Love charms, sir? Powerful stuff... Helps set the fire... Perfect for romantics."

This made Yzak jerk up and glare at the plump-looking woman with the bandana. He had- never ever been accused of being a romantic. During his twenty-three years on earth, he had never written a girl's first name with his last; never tried to act sweet; never done anything for the sake of pleasing another.

Eventually, Yzak turned to look at the rest of the women there, six at least, who were now looking at him like they've just spotted— the most adorable thing in the world, for being the only male there, _dammit! _He glared at them too!

"No! I was only looking!" He shouted at all of them, blushing, before quickly stomping away as if insulted. Their eyes followed him. He never looked back of course, only compressed his already tightened fist.

_Darn. It's hard to be a guy. _

00000

_"Sorry, man. Love to but can't. I got a date with Milly on that day." —Dearka_

_"Sorry, Yzak. I promised to help Cagalli with charity work. Maybe next time?" —Athrun_

_"Sorry, Yzak, but I can't." —Miguel_

...

"Yzak?"

The male concerned absentmindedly flicked another biscuit crumb on the table.

"Yzak, are you okay?"

The guy sent more pieces flying until he felt a delicate hand touch his fingers. He blinked at the hand, roused, flushed, and then abruptly pulled back, yanking his entire arm out of its reach like he'd been bitten by some kind of infectious bug. In that instant, he was reminded of where he was and who he was with: At A&A's, on the second floor, spending breakfast with Flay Allster who sat across from him; same time; same table like they've been doing frequently and discreetly for some time now.

"I told you not to do that!" Yzak shouted at Flay. He meant- being touchy-feely with him. It made him edgy, she knew that already!

"That's because you weren't listening." Flay faked a pout and took a biscuit while he rubbed his hand grumpily.

"You know, I'm not entitled to listen to you all of the time!"

She took a bite off the cookie indifferently. "I know."

He gave her ten seconds.

"So I was saying, I'd like to get Lacus and Kira together next. The theme will include: the auditorium, pornography, and community service," Flay said when she was positive that she had his attention. "I bet you fifty that I can get those two together in a week." She smirked at him.

He glared at her.

Their eyes locked seriously.

Basically, that simply sums-up their routine during breakfast— talk, bet, plot and... if fortunate, talk some more.

To be frank, they were never close to begin with... The set-up was done only because back in earlier days, he had accidentally caught Flay secretly playing cupid for some hopeless idiots in communication class. And instead of exposing the scheming witch that she was, he had been foolish enough to be egged into betting against her. So the rest built-up from there.

Admittedly though, Yzak had actually found the hobby entertaining. Of course, _what better ways was there to past the time than to mess around with Athrun's and Dearka's love life, right?_ So yes, it had been amusing at first; now however, not so much, especially when he's left to live alone with the bitter taste of aftermath. All thanks to Flay's mad emotional quotient and his soft idiotic friends. Yzak swore by his grandparents' grave—_ he'll never bet on those idiots again. _

"Yzak?"

_Right! Kira. Lacus. Fifty Orb dollars. One week. _Yzak face crumpled, suddenly recalling the annoying fact that his so-called buddies got no time for him now that they've got their women.

Money wasn't an issue. Time doesn't matter really. What did bothered him though was_— Kira? She wants to set up his friend, Kira, this time!_

Yzak smacked the table with agitation as he jumped.

"Forget it!" He snapped.

Flay frowned. "What's wrong?"

Yzak gritted his teeth._ Everything! _He wanted so much to shout. "I'm not helping you pair off anymore of my friends!" He declared, somewhat accusingly, which led Flay to look at him, turn away, amusement overriding her _should be-_ disappointment.

"Well, someone's grouchy this morning."

He didn't back off. If anything, his jaw hardened.

"I mean it, Flay! I acknowledge your effectuality to read people, but these dumb bets ends now!"

In response, Flay only shrugged. She leaned back, hands pressing on the cushion of her seat.

"I don't understand what the big deal is about or why you're getting so angry. It's not like anyone's getting hurt or anything."

"Athrun, Dearka, Rusty, Miguel, Heine!" Yzak scowled, naming some of his friends whom she_— and he had guiltily helped her—_ paired off for the past six months! "If this keeps up, I wouldn't have any friends left to hang-out with!" _despite they were a bunch of idiots..._

They shared a long pause.

Yzak bored his icy-blues at Flay hard trying to prove a point which she returned instead with a blink of realization.

"Could it be that your feeling lonely, Yzak?"

Yzak's face stoned as if Flay had just stabbed him with the fork on the table. _That— that was uncalled for! A critical hit!_ Not that he was going to admit she was right. He was not about to get all soft and start discussing about his feelings! He had much pride in spite troubled times.

"Oh, I can help set you up!" Flay streamed on enthusiastically, driving more imaginary blows into his being.

If it wouldn't make him look so pathetic in front of her, he would probably have dramatically dropped down on his hand and knees due to pain, but the situation_,_ his dignity, demanded that he kept his head held high; thus he settled by dropping back onto his seat, silently withholding the mental agony.

_Please God, let Dearka show-up just so he could have someone to punch. _Yzak gritted.

"So tell me, who's the lucky girl?" Flay leaned forward with her elbows expectantly. "Do I know her? Could she be a literally major? Would it be Juri from Folkloristics?" No? Arts, maybe? Asagi from Culinary?"

Listening to Flay babble, Yzak bit his lower lip and consciously felt his cheeks turn beat red when the image of his current crush intruded his head. He quickly eyed away. "Mind your own business!"

"What's her name?" Flay insisted.

He flinched. "Nobody!" He felt himself growing unnecessary defensive. "There isn't one!"

Flay looked disbelieving. "You're lying. I'm guessing she lives close by."

"If I said there isn't one then there isn't one!"

"Fine." Flay replied grimly. "How about an ideal then?"

"I'm not like those who can just conjure up an image!"

"Really?" Flay raised a brow. She didn't believe him again; he knew instantly when he caught her eyes flicked from his face to his hand, and instinctively pulled away out of her reach yet again to protect his appendage before Flay could make a move on it.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Flay pouted.

"Why do you care?" He countered.

Flay didn't reply. What she did instead- was pushed herself up close on their table, almost as though she was actually leaning on it and began twirling a finger on a loose strand of her hair.

Unsure of what his natural-scheming companion was trying to pull this time, Yzak reacted defensively, by pressing his rigid back to the support of his chair, thinking that _whatever Flay was planning to do won't work on him. He'd seen all of her tricks and they were in fact getting old. Or not!_ Yzak had realized this too late when Flay held a smoldering gaze at him and followed it with a smile.

"You want to know why I care?" She picked up from where they last stopped.

Surprised by how he was instantly reminded of how pretty she was, Yzak grounded to a halt, beat red.

"Because it's you, Yzak." Flay answered simply. "So please?" She finished with a coo, batting those amazing lashes of hers that she frequently used shamelessly on unsuspecting guys to do her bidding.

His chest thumped unwillingly.

_What were they talking about again?_

_What? NO!_

_No,_ _don't fall for it! Don't look at her face!_

Yzak broke off eye contact only to fall inevitably aware of how the girl's torso was angled over the table, unintentionally giving him an excellent view of her _damn!_ He push the lurid thought away then..._ For the love of- GAD! _He witnessed Flay sweep her hair to one side, _purposely_ showing-off the sensual skin of her neck! He started to sweat. It was a war lost; she was making him ho-... "All right! All right, I'll tell you! Now, will you stop doing whatever the hell you are doing!"_ Anymore crazy movements from this woman and he would have tipped-over his chair!_

And to his utter relief, Flay had kindly pulled back retaining the two meters distance, allowing him to do the same.

"Well?" Flay said, looking utterly pleased of herself.

Yzak on the other hand, glared at the girl. If it's not too much to ask, he would appreciate if she'd give him time to relax first, but then again, watching Flay eagerly watch him was enough to keep him edgy. And he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. So in rebel, he resulted to fold his arms like a shield.

"D- dark straight hair, okay!" He said hesitantly at first with a blush and a growl, initiatively, because the person in front of him had wavy bright red-colored hair. "Tall, slim, and athletic!" He added momentarily glancing over to Flay before avoiding contact all over. "She has to be quiet. She should know how to listen and follows orders. Someone who doesn't go around minding other people's business!" He continued, eyes slithering back forth to Flay again. "She should know how to dress practically. And_—_" pause. "And_—" Shit! "_And a smaller cleavage!"

The last compelled Flay to glanced down at the inner slope of her breast as to measure them.

"Ah. Someone not like me."

Yzak impulsively jerked up to his feet yet again. "Obviously someone not like you!" He shouted at her. _That had been clearly obvious!_

Maybe because it was early, he hadn't slept much, and his defenses were down, he found himself telling her things that he had not intended.

"I'll let you know when I find her though." Flay's eyes flickered again. Yzak blanched slightly. if she expected him to fall at her feet from gratitude, he rid her of the notion with his remark.

"Seriously, don't bother!" He let the subject drop by shoving his chair forward; he took his coat and computer into arms, and furiously stormed away without another word.

_Tsch._ Seriously, if he had wanted Flay's help, he would have asked already, but he didn't want her help! If only it hadn't been about— what he meant to say was... if Flay knew what he'd been dealing with in his head, surely _…. Shit. Nevermind. _He was helpless with girls, especially societal ones like Flay. No, actually, it was more because— _Shit. Shit. Shit! Forget it! Just forget it! _

Yzak halted at the stairs. _Hold that thought_.

He marched right back to the table he and Flay had shared, grabbed his almost-forgotten coffee-in-a-cup without giving Flay much of a glance before ultimately striding out of A&A's, feeling extremely annoyed of himself.

_SLAM! tinkle. tinkle._

"Hey, take it easy on the door!"

00000

Two weeks passed.

Flay Allster made her way to the campus' indoor swimming pool, to look for a friend. _It was movie with Stellar and Lunamaria at five o'clock._ And unfortunately, Stellar had gone astray again, not on purpose, just lost track of the time like she usually does. And it just so happens that it was her turn to look for Stellar because Lunamaria was finishing-up an assignment at a computer lab.

_"She's probably at the pool; found her there a couple of times dazing at water." Luna told her with a sigh. "You know how she is." _

Flay drew a breath, but smiled nonetheless. _Stellar's absent-mindedness can be quite problematic at times,_ _but what can they do? Dazing out was also part of the girl's innocent charm._

Sounds of water _splashed_. And like Lunamaria had said earlier, Flay found Stellar Loussier seated on pool's edge with arms caressing her knees, just staring vastly at water.

Tipping her head to the side, _what was she looking at? _Flay wondered, but before she could go over and find out, someone else had asked for her attention.

"Excuse me, miss. Could you by chance know where the volleyball court's located?" This tall slim girl with long straight brown hair asked, showing her what looks like the official brochure slash map of the campus.

"First day?" Flay smiled accommodatingly.

"Possible transferee." The girl smiled back. "The coach here generously offered me a scholarship and a varsity position so I came to look around."

"Wow. You're that good?"

The girl laughed. "I probably just got lucky."

They turned back to the map. "So anyways, the gate here is temporarily closed. So what you would want to do is take a left here to get to the other building. Or if you want, you can go through the Archangel building, through that hall over there," She pointed to the open hall across them. "and cross the bridge there to get to the Dominion building. It's the gym on the third floor. You can't miss it."

Flay handed back the map.

The brunette nodded, assert. "Great. Thanks for the help. I better get going." The girl turned to leave.

And Flay amiably sent her off with a little wave.

"No problem. Hope to see you around." She was being honest of course because it would seem she had found the resident hothead a probable match.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **Quick and messy, but an update is an update. I'll probably tweak it a bit when I can get a clear head and free time.

Special thanks to my friend cherieA.F/CL for doing a quick brainstorm with me and for saving the fic from a plot slip-up that probably could have open-doors to some nasty dramas (and we don't want that XD).

To CL: Stoic? Wat da... Mka feelng hypermacho lng. I really appreciate that you still left a review after reading despite not being very familiar with the series. :D n hapi ako na pumasa sya sa eksperinced mong mga mata hehehe.

To Xx_Meisha_xX, anon, and missfk21: I know it's been some time so you-guys probably don't even remember the fic exists and why you-guys reviewed. Nonetheless, thank you very much for commenting chapter3.

To ALL recent readers: Merry Christmas! :D

**My to do list:** Petiks: Dorm(chap3), Petiks: Generals(chap2), Petiks: First Love(new), Redemption2: (mod), Redemption2: (chap2), Cucumber & Cantaloupe(chap4, 5, 6, 7), A Terrible Beauty(chap3). Focus. Must focus. Stop thinking of new stories. Stop thinking of new stories.

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

AU, multiple pairing, relatively short in length, simple and straightforward, light romances, and no (or probably just a speck of) drama. Let's keep this light. :D

I apologize for bad grammar. Feel free to correct errors.

**Cucumber & Cantaloupe: Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for offering to show me around. I appreciate it."<p>

"Oh, it's no big deal. It's always a pleasure to see a new face. … So have you decided to transfer-in yet?"

At this question, Shiho Hahnenfuss could only smile politely as she and Flay Allster walked down Dawn Street together, heading towards a place where Flay claimed to serve the most unusual blends but great tasting coffee around.

Familiarizing with the streets and signs of every building they've passed, "to be honest with you, I haven't decided yet..." Shiho decisively replied. "I mean, Onogoro University has a lot more to offer, but I'm really enjoying my current college right now. I have a lot of friends there."

"Ah... Friends." Flay hummed. "I'm sure it'll only take a guy to change your mind though."

"A guy?" Shiho wasn't really following.

"You know… that special guy." Flay went on with an _of-course_-tone like she couldn't have been more obvious. "You don't have a boyfriend, right?" Flay turned to her.

Shiho felt herself uncomfortably blush. _Lucky guess... Was it so obvious that she was still single?_ Not that she was ashamed of her single status or anything. Although, sorry to say, she wasn't big on girl talk or personally expressing herself in that sort of way, especially to someone she hardly even knew.

"Hmm... I'll take your reaction as a yes." Flay continued-on with a giggle. "Not that's a problem of course. There's plenty of eye-candy around. And since the next semester isn't 'til four months. I suppose- which gives you plenty of time to look for candies and rethink about transferring, right?"

Still trying to constrain the blood rushing through her cheeks, Shiho said nothing, couldn't, she didn't trust herself to speak when flustered and wished that they could talk about something else rather than boys or her non-existing love life... Like Flay's love life perhaps or whatever so long as the spotlight wasn't on her. Thankfully, all topics dropped when they arrived at their destination.

"All right, here we are." Flay said, showing her into a two storey building with a pair of As imprinted on the glass windows.

The owners greeted them warmly. And seeming acquainted with Flay, Mrs. Andrew Waltfeld, the owner's pretty wife- despite the place was self-service— kindly offered to assist them with their orders to a cozy window spot on the second floor.

"So," Flay began again with another smile from across the table just as the Mrs. disappeared back downstairs.

"So?" Shiho responded back, intertwining her fingers. As much as she appreciated Flay showing her around, silently, she wished the certified girly-girl wouldn't bombard her with more unwanted girl-talks. It just wasn't her sort of topic.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to go see? Oh, wait, hold that thought..." Flay paused, suddenly digging for the phone inside her purse when it alarmed. Flay frowned.

"Something wrong?" Shiho asked, watching Flay check her phone.

"Oh... no..." Flay responded with a calm shake of her head. "I just remembered I have to make a quick-stop at Duff's across the street."

"You mean the antique shop?" Shiho looked confused.

"You know of the place?" Flay suddenly looked surprised.

"I just noticed it on our way here." Shiho explained, looking out the window to the said worn-out building that could pass as an old shack.

"Oh, I see... Well, I need to re-update my monthly subscription."

Shiho blinked at redhead with slight amusement. "You're into old collectables?"

"Ah..." Flay brightened-up. "You could say they're starting to grow on me, are you?"

"No, it's just- you don't come across as the type who'd be interested in things like those." Shiho explained.

"Really?" This time, it was Flay who blinked. "Oh, but I've grown a weakness for tea sets. Preferably English ones, dating pre-CE 1900, that have seen a bit of mid-afternoon action. Or French porcelain cup with embossed ridges and scroll work. Or those Victorian blue and gold Limoges porcelain tea cups and saucers with floral decorations. I like thinking of another era, a slower pace, and a more elegant lifestyle… gosh, I'm wasting time by babbling about tea cups when I could head over there now. Hope you don't mind."

Shiho watched her. "Should I come with you?"

Flay tucked her phone back into her purse, stood up and faced her. "Oh, no need. It'll only take a minute. And besides, the shops ancient and disorganized. Nothing much to see. Better to just stay here and enjoy the food."

"All right, if you're sure." Shiho nodded at Flay and watched girl walk off in some kind of hurry and- _was that caution?_ _Maybe_ _she should have told Flay to take her time..._ It was after all only, what, eight in the morning? A bit too late for that now though because Flay was gone. Shiho let out a resigned sigh and took the time to stare down at her food. The classic strawberry and waffles, and black coffee. She picked up her fork and knife then cut out a small square portion, when someone rudely dropped two blocks of books on the table causing some food and drinks to spill on the surface.

_For the love of-... _Shiho pushed back on her seat as a reflexively motion and then she glared at the person responsible until_ whoa... talk about perfectly good looking with a nice pair of blue eyes... _but all that glitter washed away when the guy's right hand followed the books with a slam.

"Move! You're in my seat."

Shiho blinked at the prince turned jackass before awkwardly glancing around the room with a frown. There were plenty of unoccupied table all around them, had this person not realized that?

"Sorry, this table is taken, but there's a free one over there." Trying to stay polite, Shiho pointed to the next table in front of them. It didn't clear the issue though.

"I said, you're in my seat so move!" The guy repeated, sounding and looking even more pissed as if he hadn't been already the first time.

Finally offended, "hey, my friend and I got to this table first. There are plenty of other tables around. Go sit somewhere else!" Shiho decisively lashed back.

"Look, this table's reserved. Always have been. I don't give a damn who you are or who your friend is, or whatever reason you can come up with to justify the purpose. Heck, I don't even care that you're a girl. The table's mine so I want you to move! ... Now!"

"I don't see your name on it." Shiho crossed her arms and raised a challenging brow.

"What are you- freaking twelve?"

Shiho rolled her eyes at that. _Look who's talking. She wasn't the one throwing a hissy fit over a table._

"Fine. I'll move! No big deal. Enjoy the table." She waved away, transferring all the stuff to another table near a window while the jerk, seemingly without guilt, helped himself and began reading a book on- she squinted- **The Principle of Human Enterprise. **

20 mins... went by...

With nothing to do and still no sign of Flay, Shiho quietly finished-off her food and drink and couldn't help but notice the rude table-snatcher flip another page on his book. _There was just something powerful yet refined about __the guy's air..._She dropped the thought then looked out the window instead.

35mins...

Slouching forward bored with her elbows on the table, Shiho wondered what was taking Flay so long.

55mins...

She caught the table-snatcher glance at her behind his book. _Good-looking but a still a jerk... What a waste._ She rolled her eyes and paid him no attention.

1hour and 20mins...

It had become quite clear to her now that her companion was not coming back. And she was pegged as the fool for allowing some person to waste her precious time by coming here when she could have gone to volleyball practice instead.

Then adding bad luck to her now bad morning, the table-snatcher slapped his book shut. He was probably done reading. Probably. "Hey, your friend isn't coming back, is he? How long are you just going to sit there and wait?"

Shiho glared at the guy from her table. For someone she didn't even know, she was finding the male hard to ignore and definitely irritating. _What great amount of luck she had to have met such a fascinating guy like him on a day like this?_

"He's a she. Just about my age." Shiho corrected him first. Then answering his question while wanting to save a bit of face, "and I'll wait for her here as long as it takes!" Meaning: _Right after you leave!,_ she thought, adding as much bark in her tone to match his. She wished he would just bug-off and leave her alone. He didn't seem to have caught the hint though.

"Where did your friend say she was going?"

"She said, she was going to the antique store over there to pick something up. Some kind of a monthly subscription magazine, I think." Shiho gestured her head to the glass window to the small building outside. Killing two birds with one stone, she did it as to avoid his _darn nice _piercing blue eyes even just for a couple of seconds.

"That antique store across the street?" He repeated to confirm. The guy was raising a brow now.

She crossed her arms. "That's right."

"And your still planning to ignorantly wait for her here?"

"Why yes. You got a problem with that?" She smirked at him, perfectly aware how she was successfully pissing him off as much as he was annoying her.

She watched the table-snatcher growl low in his throat then jerked up from his chair. He made his way to her, spontaneously grabbing her wrist, and determinedly yanking her off her chair, down the second floor, out of the cafe, and into the old building right across the street.

"Gad dammit, let go of me already!"

He threw the door open, setting off the dusty bronze bell above the door as they entered.

_Well... at least Flay Allster wasn't a total liar._ Indeed. The shop was literally old-old and a mess, not because it was full of old junks and loaded of it, but because- _wait. What's that attic smell?_ Even the place smells old. In normal cases, she wouldn't want to enter a store like this. And surprise-surprise table-snatcher turned out to be a regular customer who's fond of old items as well.

"Ah. Welcome back Mr. Joule, h-how may I help you today?" The aged balding man behind the counter eventually stopped appraising- what looked like a rusty old chest to accommodate them or this Joule guy rather.

"Old man Duff, has a girl about our age come in here recently? This girl here claims her friend's a regular customer of yours." Joule asked, no, more like he demanded for an answer leading the old man to look at them with an apologetic frown.

"I'm afraid you are our first customer. And other than the lovely Miss who oftentimes accompany you, we haven't had any young ladies enter the store for nearly two years."

Shiho practically felt her jaw drop, speechless, at the suddenness of it all.

_Great... _That settles it. Flay's lie was now her lie. _Now she's both a fool and a liar. Excellent first impression, Shiho... really nice. _

Joule walked her out the store.

"Don't let your friend walk all over you." He said.

Outright confused at first, "What?"

"Don't put up with it. Treat yourself better than that!" He added right before he turned around and reentered A&A's by himself.

Watching the male leave, it was only then it occurred to her that the guy was actually being sincere. He was pushy, loud, and somewhat obnoxious, but nonetheless caring in his own way. _Joule_. She smiled, wondering if this was his first name or his last because the inner girl within her wanted to run into him again, a lot more, in the future.

00000

Around the same time. At a different place.

Typically, it wasn't her style to eat and run, but it had been for the greater good. She could only hope Ms. Hahnenfuss wouldn't be too mad. On the bright side, Yzak was quite the catch minus the grouch of a temper and corresponding mouth.

_Yzak and Shiho. _Flay wondered how the two were getting along without her supervision. Convinced that nothing could possibly go wrong because she was just that good at doing what she does. "Gosh, I'm so nice!" _Yzak should seriously learn to appreciate their friendship more! _Flay happily praised herself while strutting to the pool to look for Stellar yet again back in campus.

Speaking of Stellar... why the girl was always hanging around the pool or why she even has this weird fixation over water was beyond even her. For a start, Stellar doesn't even know how to swim... If that trivia even mattered.

Dominion building... to Archangel building... to the nearing hallway...

Water splashed.

And surprising Flay, unlike every other early Saturday morning, there were already a couple of the varsity players using the pool.

After reaching the end, the brunet one resurfaced for air, pulled back his goggles to look-up at his companion, and wiped his face.

"Rey, how'd I do?"

"27.12" Rey, the blond with the waterproof stopwatch replied.

"Darn it. That's still 2.03 slower than Auel's!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to beat his record easily with a little bit more practice." Rey said, crouching down before giving the guy a pat on the shoulder as matching encouragement. "Focus, Shinn. There's a girl watching."

Rey gestured to Flay causing this Shinn guy to notice her presence for the first time.

"Good-morning." The one with the golden locks greeted her.

"Morning." She responded.

The brunet one however, simply scoffed at her and turned away as if she had no business there.

_Well, touchy... _Flay planted a hand to her hip. _It's not like he interested her either. It just so happened that she was passing through. _And she was just about to tell him that when she caught the guy discreetly sneaking a glace at another girl, who- if wasn't for her bright blonde hair- could pass as unnoticeable for quietly sitting by herself at the far and lonely edge-corner of the unused pool. Whether this girl was aware of him or not apparently didn't matter. The simple fact of her being there was enough to keep him determined.

As a shameless hopeless romantic, Flay smiled at the thought, suddenly willing to forget how the rude bastard had pissed her off.

_Hold on a second... Isn't that girl over there Stellar? _Flay was forced to blink a couple of time before-_ Oh my gosh!_

Flay stared unmistakably at Stella Loussier looking daze at her usual spot, then turned to Shinn who was watching Stellar, an act so subtle that it had easily gone unnoticed by Rey; and then turned back to watch Stellar before turning to study Shinn yet again.

_Hmmm..._

"Right. Time me again." Shinn told Rey as he swam away, returning to first position.

****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** etc... etc... I know the chapter's a bit of a mess and rushed, but let's get this over with.  
>Thank you Anon and missfk21 for the review. The effort's always appreciated.<p>

Happy New Year everyone.

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

I apologize for bad grammar. Feel free to correct errors.

**Cucumber & Cantaloupe: Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Summer was about sun, sand, and fun.<p>

"Hey Shinn, hurry up!" Auel Neider called out to him from the taped court along with Rey and the others. They were all happily playing beach volleyball just as he suddenly rushed out of the game to check his mobile phone.

_You have 8 new messages. _

_"I want ice cream, brother, please buy some on your way home. " —Mayu_

_"I want the caramel cone one, okay?" —Mayu_

_"Oh, and buy some watermelons too 'cause mom said so." —Mayu_

_"Make that two watermelons 'cause I'm having friends over." —Mayu_

__—_Mayu._

__—_Mayu._

__—_Mayu._

__—_Mayu._

_So what else's new? _Shinn Asuka sighed. He switched his phone back to screen lock before stashing it back into his gym bag underneath the umbrella. Thinking that the guys might replace him if he's gone for too long, Shinn got back onto his feet with every intention of heading back when he managed to step-on something he had failed to notice was there before. A pink envelope... with his name written on it in clean calligraphy. ... He stayed and sat back down on the beach towel.

_This is one girly envelope._ Shinn thought, holding the thing up and admiring the faint glitters...then it hit him... _Oh crap, could this be what he think it is?_ Shinn swallowed hard, discovering the fact that even the paper's scented!

"Shinn, quit being a turtle!" Another one of the guys yelled.

"I got it, alright! Just give me a minute here!" He yelled back, eyes never leaving the envelope in his hand. His heart started hammering as he tore the flap open.

_Dear Shinn,_

_The first time I saw you my stomach was lifted into my throat by one million butterflies. Admiring you isn't hard to do. You are an attractive guy and I know no one works harder than you do._

_I admire the way you always stay late just to practice even when other people don't. I love the way light shines down on your jet black hair and the grace of which you carry yourself. You are perfect and I'd love to be the lucky girl who wins your love. _

_I really like you, Shinn. You are the bright spot in my day. I know I should be telling you this in person so I'm writing this and leaving it where you'll find it, hoping that you'd come meet me alone at the lighthouse before nightfall. I will be waiting for you. _

_Love,  
>Your secret admirer <em>

Shinn frowned at the end. _Yeah, but who are you? And Why would he go all the way to the end of the beach just to meet a girl he doesn't even know?_ Justifiable, right? Nothing but an inconvenience. Better to head home early with his little-sister's ice-cream or she'd throw a fit at him again... _But what if he did know this girl? What if she's that cute blonde who's always sitting by the end of the pool?_

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her.

_Was it even possible? Could there exists such a coincidence or hand of fate? What are the odds he'll get a chance like this again? _Shinn reread the letter over. _Before nightfall..._ His thoughts lingered as he secured the note inside the pocket of his swim trunks. _Whoever this girl was... guess, he'll have to go find out for himself. _

00000

Somewhere halfway to the lighthouse.

"Flay, I still don't see the starfish..." Childlike and most of the time innocent, Stellar Loussier announced with a hint of disappointment just after she had bent forward on the seashore cliff in hopes to catch a glimpse of the sea creature.

Leaning forward as well, "Stellar, you're probably still looking at the wrong rock... See, the blue starfish is right over there." Flay pointed to one of the very few rocks found below them.

"Where?"

"There, see?"

"I don't see it... Could it have crawled away?" Stellar pouted.

"No, it hasn't. It's still there. Maybe you just need to get your eyes checked?" Flay sighed and then frowned. Unsure how long she could still keep this up with her friend, Flay momentarily turned away from the cliff, gradually losing her enthusiasm, until she spotted Shinn, who's supposedly on his way to the lighthouse, _finally_ making his walk through.

"Ah, Shinn, great timing!" Flay brightened up causing Stellar to slowly turn around as well.

Not expecting to run into anyone as of yet, although recognizing Flay immediately, Shinn looked up with instant surprise. "Hey, you're that girl from before."

Flay ignored that, just grabbed the guy's wrist, and dragged him back to where Stellar was waiting. Correction. Shinn more than willingly followed her back to where Stellar was. The purpose of his original trip almost forgotten.

"We are looking for starfishes." Stellar explained to Shinn with a sunshine smile.

"Yes, and Stellar's having trouble spotting them so you're going to help." Flay added, displaying her own kind of smile. Shinn however, could only reply with a blink when she instantly forced him and Stellar to stoop dangerously close to the edge of the cliff in order to see the bottom.

With head forced down, Stellar turned to Shinn. "Sorry..."

With head also forced down, embarrassed, Shinn flushed red. "It's all right."

Unknown to either of the two, Flay smiled watching them._ Oh look, how cute. They're getting along already, but this was hardly result._ Thus, for the meantime, she decided to rejoin them on the ledge.

"There." Flay began once again. "The starfish is over there. See it?"

"Is there really a starfish down there?" Shinn questioned.

"Oh come on, are your eyes that bad? The blue starfish is right over there." Flay pointed below, to the very same spot she had been pointing at for the past hours. For the record, there really was no starfish, but she pressed the pair's backs lower as to encourage both to get a better look anyway. "See it yet?"

"No! There's nothing but water." Shinn replied.

Flay guiltily look-up at air. "Geez... You're no help. I'm going see if I can find someone else with better eyes. You two stay put." Flay spun around at the same time she accidentally on purpose bumped Shinn and Stellar off the high rock.

Boy and girl screamed followed by reverberating impact of the two landing on calm surface water. Shinn resurfaced quickly and efficiently without any real complication as expected. He did however, throw a glare up at her for being a klutz while treading, and he was about to idle away more time by snapping at her too when she beat him to it.

"Shinn, do something! Stellar can't swim!" ... _Don't force me to jump down there!_

This prompt Shinn to search around- north, east, south, west, east- he urgently dove under, successfully pulling Stellar out from the deep a few moments later.

Shinn swam and hauled Stellar up onto the nearest rock.

Drenched all over, Stellar coughed out water.

"Stellar are you okay?" Flay asked from above to check which initiated Shinn to glared up at her yet again..._—_ _Still thinks of her as a darn klutz. _Stellar however, like a sweet innocent little sheep, looked at the situation more differently..._—_ Still _believes all was nothing but an honest accident._

"Stellar is okay, Flay!" The blonde replied exhausted but honestly- with not even a hint of spite in her tone.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Flay continued.

"No, Stellar is fine!"

"You sure?"

"Uhuh!"

Shinn gritted his teeth at the exchange. "If you're so concerned, why don't you just-"

"Shut up, Shinn, I'm not talking to you." Flay snapped.

Shinn bit his tongue. On the receiving end, he didn't look happy but he shuddap nonetheless.

"You two stay there. I'll go get help!" Flay pulled back from the ledge and faked a run only until she was seemingly out of their sight. She made a leisure walk back to the beach instead. She had done her part. Now all she could do was leave the rest to fate and Shinn's protective instincts because, most certainly, help won't be arriving until much later.

_That brat better take good care of Stellar or she'll seriously hurt his sorry butt._

****.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** lol... it recently just re-occurred to me that every girl in destiny have boobs and cleavages. I mean, at 16(Seed) Cagalli and Lacus both had non-existing cleavages then suddenly in Destiny, both girls managed to grow some enormous boobs. Moreover, Meryin and Stellar(Destiny) also have boobies despite being only 16(same age as L and C back in Seed).

Finishing Cucumber & Cantaloupe suddenly seems so possible. Thank you D and Anon for the review. :D

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

I apologize for bad grammar. Feel free to correct errors.

**Cucumber & Cantaloupe: Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><em>"I can't. Having lunch out with Athrun's family, sorry." —Cagalli<em>

_"Sorry, Flay, I have swimming lessons today." —Stellar_

_"Sorry, Dearka and I have already seen the movie." —Milly_

_"Kind of busy... so sorry" —Luna_

"Oh, come... on!" _How could everyone suddenly be too busy to hang-out again! ... __All Miriallia ever does these days is go on never-ending dates with Dearka! Doesn't the two ever get tired of each other? And Cagalli. Cagalli on the other hand, does ... everything else with Athrun!_ _What ever happened to girl-friends, sisterhood, girl time, and all those girl bonding stuff?_ _Neither of her best friends even bothers to make time for her anymore! _Bored and in bed with nothing to do since morning, Flay plopped back onto the comfort of her pillows with only her cellphone in hand and then stared at ceiling.

_Beep. Beep. _Another message.

Flay lazily held up the phone up to her face.

_"Sure. I'll meet you at the Cineplex at 2." —Lacus_

_Yes-yes!_ Flay bolted from bed. _Good ol' Lacus Clyne. __She knew she could always count on her to come true._ Flay thought brightly, rushing into the adjoining bathroom to get ready.

00000

Some time later. Downtown.

"Ah Flay, over here!" Lacus, along with her long luscious pink hair, waved at her as soon as the girl saw her arrive.

Out of breath, "Gad. I thought I wasn't going to make it." Flay confessed to Lacus. She knew she shouldn't have worn heels today, but it was all part of her outfit; and Flay Allster would never allow herself to be caught dead wearing plain sneakers and jeans in broad daylight. And before anyone start accusing her of being vain, impractical or finicky... well, okay, maybe she was a little bit, but for the record, Lacus Clyne was the one wearing the pink frilly skirt and not her.

Lacus smiled at her earnestly. "It's no problem. I already got the tickets and Kira's already buying the popcorn."

Flay had to pause at that.

"Kira's here?" She asked, blinking. She didn't know what to say. Lacus hadn't mention she was going to bring the guy.

The epitome of pink-princess nodded her head assert. "Kira and I were planning to watch the film together when I received your text message." Lacus clarified which made actual sense. Because despite the lack of mention, Kira and Lacus have been together for nearly two months, special thanks to her for giving them the push, not that Kira or Lacus were aware of that.

"Well yes, I want to watch the movie but Uhh... Lacus, won't this seem like I'm intervening on something?" Flay explained, raising an intuitive brow towards the snack bar to where Kira Yamato was then back to her friend. Lacus caught the implication quick enough.

"Oh no, of course not, Kira doesn't mind. You are my friend and the more the merrier." Lacus said while grabbing hold of her hands as to give her some sort of assurance at the same time Kira returned with a arm full of junk food.

"Ah Flay, so glad you made it on time." Like Lacus, the male began with a seemingly sincere smile as a greeting.

"Kira." Flay injected.

"Here's your popcorn and soda." He said, handing over her share of the snacks, the smaller tumbler out of two. _Guess Kira and Lacus were planning to share. _

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

Kira replied by waving a refusing hand. "Don't worry about it. It's on me. Anyways, I think we should head in. The movie is about to start."

They went. Lacus and Kira led the way. Flay followed right behind them, trying to convince herself_—_ if Kira and Lacus doesn't mind the extra company then maybe she shouldn't fret about it either.

00000

_Dressed in all black and suave blond, "Do you still have it?" Neo asked his fair lady, Juliet. He was referring to her heirloom. The genuine proof that she was the long lost heiress and his rightful bride. _

_"No, it served its purpose and was destroyed a long time ago."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I gave it to Muruta. He had it burned." The lady explained nonchalantly. Unlike the male, she had no desire to be married. _

_"Think very carefully about this. Are you positive he burned it?" The male smirked._

_The odd, gone-in-the-middle sensation was back in Juliet's stomach. "Why are you asking me about this?" _

_The male stared at her a moment, looking smug and playful, as though trying to find the right way to begin. Juliet was ready to gasp by the time he drew the familiar necklace from his pocket and dangled it in front of her face. _

_"How'd you get that!" Juliet screeched._

_Neo grinned at her, storing the jewelry back into pocket along with his secret before the woman could grab a hold of it. "Didn't I tell you I could make the impossible possible?"_

Seventh row. Eight column. Flay couldn't help but let out a flimsy sigh. Romance films. They could be light, somewhat obvious, yet quite engaging.

"Juliet's so lucky. If I had someone half as dreamy and driven as Neo, I'd say- yes- in a heartbeat. Wouldn't you, Lacus?"

No reply.

"Uh, Lacus?" Flay whispered again, this time turning sideways then-"Oh...". Her heart sank. That was the time she realized her companions were watching the movie snuggled together. Girl's head on guy's shoulder; guy's hand on top of girl's. Both too engrossed in each others comfortable warmth to even remember that she came in with them.

_Nevermind... _Flay thought, forcing her attention back to the screen. She had predicted something like this would happen so this shouldn't come as a surprise. She shouldn't feel disappointed, shouldn't feel this strange weighty hole swallowing up her chest. She came here to watch the movie and so she might as well focus on that.

The movie ended approximately 1hour and 30minutes later...

"Flay, was the love story as good as you hoped it would be?" Lacus looked back over her shoulder as all three of them walked out of the building and into the sidewalk. And like earlier, Lacus and Kira were in front while she brought the rear.

"Yes... Yes, it was." Flay answered simply, glancing up at Lacus before deciding it would be easier to just look away instead. Apparently, the pink-princess was walking arm in arm with Kira as if the movie had made tremendous impact on the couple's need to display public affection. She couldn't help but feel like the insignificant third wheel... while with them.

"Kira and I are planning to have dinner, isn't that right, Kira? Would you like to join us, Flay?" Lacus causally offered again.

"Ah... Thanks for the invite, Lacus, but I'll have to pass this time." Flay stopped following causing her friend to stop walking as did her friend's boyfriend.

Turning around, "are you sure?" The girl asked, sounding and looking surprisingly stricken.

"Yes. There's still something I need to do back at the dorm." A definite lie, but she desperately needed to disappear from the scene. And she wasn't sure if Lacus understood why.

"Well, okay." The girl added with a frown. "But you must let me know if you want to hang-out again, okay? Because today was fun and we should do this again sometimes."

Flay faked a laugh and a smile. "Of course, Lacus, you know me."

"All right then."

"See you." Kira nodded. " Take care on your way back."

"Right. Thanks for the movie. Have fun you two." Flay smiled pathetically while waving goodbye. Again she felt that unpleasant emptiness in her chest. Only after she and the lovers had parted did she realize it was lonely-pitiful_—_ envy.

****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** Hurrah! Another one down (finally managed to squeeze this out of my head). Sorry for the mess. I'm not a writer and I'm not planning on pursuing it as a career, but I do put in the effort.

Now, having said that... I apologize for bad grammar. Feel free to correct errors. This chapter turned out longer than I expected. I hope it doesn't get confusing.

To Athrun-chan, missfk21, Anon, Xx Meisha xX, d, and to everyone else who reviewed the story: You guys are ever so awesome! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! :D

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

**Cucumber & Cantaloupe: Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em>That darn Athrun Zala was proving to be far more an user than he had ever anticipated. Not only did Athrun never have the time to hangout anymore; the bastard only calls him when he needs something.<em> And what's more annoying was: Yzak Joule couldn't believe he actually slipped out from a substantial business seminar and drove all the way across town as a response to the bastard's cry for help. Then upon arriving at the Traditional Japanese Restaurant, despite the urgency of the situation, he was nagged by the hostess to remove his shoes first. It was only after then did the _hag_ allow him in.

There were two doors at the front of the hall. He ignored the dinning area and headed-straight to the private shoji-rooms, recalling how Athrun said he was in the fourth one. Yzak turned quickly; found the fourth-door that had been left slightly ajar due to carelessness. The voices within sounded familiar. He recognized Cagalli Yula Athha's voice immediately.

"Con-grats-sulations to mehhh!"

Yzak slid the door open at the exact moment Cagalli Yula tripped over her own feet, obviously drunk.

As a matter of fact, with the exception of Athrun who was preoccupied with trying to keep his tomboy of a girlfriend to stay still, everyone else in the room appeared to be high in alcohol. For a start, Dearka Elsman was drunk as well, _—__no surprise there_. Lacus Clyne was _surpassingly_ drunk though. Miriallia Haw? _—__intoxicated_. _Kira Yamato? __—_well, he had the bangs of his hair covering half of his face and was chuckling at the low table like a nutcase.

Eventually, it was Dearka who saw him at the door first and rose in one lithe movement; Athrun, on the other hand, jumped up and quickly went to cushion his girlfriend. Yzak concentrated on Athrun, wincing.

_Bastard. _"So this was the big emergency." He announced with a hint of threat in his tone.

It was so obvious to him now why Athrun had called him over... The guy needed his help taking everyone home because rich, poor, drunk or not, that relentless _hag _at the entrance probably wouldn't let anyone spend the night here in her restaurant. And what was even more irritatingly easy to figure out was— how these sloppy bunch ended up having a drinking party together without inviting him! ... Obviously, this was Cagalli Yula's party. She must have invited the girls and her friends brought the guys.

"Yo buudddy—" Waving a bottle of sake around, Dearka slung a failing arm around Yzak's shoulder with a grin. "Who's the chick?"

Yzak turned to Shiho Hanenfuss standing right behind him. It should be customary that he introduce her at this point yet at the same time he wondered if it even mattered since his friends were practically not themselves at the moment... Before long, he sighed. _Fine. _For the sake of politeness. _He'd make it quick though._

From left to right. "Shiho, meet Kira, Lacus -girlfriend, Athrun, Cagalli Yula-girlfriend, Dearka, and lastly Miriallia -girlfriend. Everyone. Shiho." _There. Done. Now, back to business._ "You said you wanted to help, right? You know how to drive?" He turned to Shiho again. He was being serious, obviously.

The brunette in question reacted by blinking once, surprised, while Dearka, who still had an arm slung over his shoulder, and probably the only one who had been able to follow his informal introduction earlier, greeted the girl with a flimsy- Hi.

Fortunately, the woman just answered the question.

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Take Dearka's car. You'll be driving Lacus and Miriallia back to their dorms. Dearka, give her your keys." Behind him, the blond casually surrendered his keys with a amused chuckle. "Kira and Dearka will be coming with me. Athrun, I trust you can handle Cagalli Yula." Yzak finished, slinging Dearka off him so that he could go over to Kira, pull the brunet to his feet and get this over with. That was until Cagalli Yula made a scene by abruptly elbowing Athrun on the chin causing the guy to fallback onto the wall behind them. _Damn_. _Ouch_...

_Well, sucks to be Athrun right now._

"No!" Cagalli demanded, stomping a feet forward. "Noo one'sss _hic_ leavin' the partey until Flllay _hic_ getsss here, do yaa _hic_ hear mehh!" The blonde hysterically slurred causing the rest of the girls to frown at her as the rest only stared.

"Cagalli, Flay already apologized that she couldn't be with us tonight... And it is getting late and I am really tired." Lacus reasoned.

Sadly, the tomboy stubbornly shook her head. "No, unacceptableble! Call her, Milly, call her now!" Barely able to even stand straight, Cagalli whipped a finger to Miriallia like a boss. "Flay hazzz to come celebrate with mehh. Tell her that! because _hic_... Tell her _hic I_ jusss purffected meh Polisssical Swai-ianze Ezzam 3 _hic_!"

A sensitive silence...

Cagalli blinked suddenly recalling her brilliance.

"Con-grats-sulations to mehhh!" Cagalli cheered, reaching for another sake cup while hiccupping some more. She emptied the content in one gulp.

Athrun, of course, had to quickly jump and break her fall again when the woman toppled over her own feet again.

Watching this mess of a scene, Yzak mentally slapped his forehead. This was going to be one _hell of a_ long night. And it was all Athrun's fault._ He'll remember to return the favor in the morning. _

"This Flay... Could she be referring to Flay Allster, by any chance— pretty red-head, usually wears her hair in a half-ponytail?"

Everyone who actually heard Shiho and cared turned their attention to the girl still standing by the door with surprise. Cagalli was the one who openly reacted first.

"Youuu." Violently, prying herself from her boyfriend once again, the very drunk blonde swayed over to where Shiho was until the two were close enough to look each other in the eyes with the blonde leaning in. "I donno know who _hic_ youuu are, but _hic_ whazzz's your relatiiiionsship with Flay!"

Shiho looked at Cagalli Yula. Cagalli glared at Shiho, jealousy with a hint of drunken violence spewing out of her tone and expression.

Probably hoping for a _babe_ fight, Dearka did nothing but stare.

Don't know how to stop his unstable girlfriend, Athrun gaped at the scene.

Senseless, Kira was still laughing at that _blasted_ table.

Fortunately, typical girl next door even when intoxicated, Mirallia managed to slip in-between the two, re-widening the dangerous gap between them.

"Now, now Cagalli, let's not go attacking friends of friends now."

"Milly's right, Cagalli," Lacus chipped in from across the room. "I miss Flay too, but acting out of annoyance and rash violence would not bring her closer us."

Unexpected, Cagalli began to emotionally tear, over-dramatically. "Lacus..." she cried, running into her friend's arms for comfort. "I duhno whaat _hic_ happpend... why she _hic suddenwy_ 'voiding mehh hic?"

Back to the door, "Sorry about that." Miriallia giggled insensitively from being unable to properly control her emotions. "It's just- Cagalli is convince that our good friend is purposely avoiding us recently. Why? I don't know. I mean— sure, we have been seeing Flay a lot less lately... and sure... she has stopped calling to catch up. And sure... she has been turning down all our invites lately... I mean— is that really avoidance? Here. Have some sake."

Miriallia pushed her cup to Shiho. And Yzak couldn't help but roll his eyes at what he had just witness.

_Great._ Now he'd seen everything. Even Shiho Hahnenfuss was offered to join-in and have a drink but Yzak Joule, long term friend with the guys', was not!

And then Dearka, seemingly to have some psychic ability, just had to play the hospitable friend, of all the times, which made him even more irritated. "Say— doo ya want ssome ssaake too, Yzak?" The blond chuckled, finally offering to share the bottle glued on his grip. _This was Dearka Elsman. Certified Idiot and his best friend. _

Yzak gritted his teeth; fisted his right hand.

"Are you stupid! Who do you think would drive you all back if I were to get drunk too! Have some common sense!" He uppercuted the_ idiot._

00000

Half a hour of unnecessary mayhem later; after all the messed-up drama; after Cagalli Yula had fallen asleep... —_About time too_; And after paying off the bills along with all the property damages, he managed to get everyone out into the parking lot in one piece and then get Lacus and Miriallia into the backseat of Dearka's car— with Shiho's assistance as Kira and Dearka were completely useless.

_The things he does for friendship!_ Yzak couldn't help but roll his eyes at his own reliability. _No wonder Athrun didn't think twice about calling him!_

Yzak slammed the back door shut then unconsciously tapped the car twice. "Okay, the girls' are good to go. Shiho, I'm counting on you to take care of them." Yzak watched Shiho move to the front.

"Right. I understand." She confirmed. Then it came back to him. An itch that had been crawling on him since it had been brought up.

"Oh, and Shiho, about before..." He managed to add before the girl could enter the driver's seat. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"You know Flay Allster?"

"Oh," Shiho paused, glance down at the car roof then back up at him. "Well, sort of... I don't really know much about her, but— remember the day when we first met? Flay Allster was actually the one who left me by myself at A&A's, you know, the person I was waiting for, before you hostilely kicked me off from our table."

Dearka heard and subsequently burst out laughing causing Athrun to invite himself over out of curiosity, and Kira free to mindlessly look about the parking lot in a daze.

"What's so funny?" Athrun asked as he approached the group with a sleeping Cagalli Yula on piggyback.

"It's Yzzzak! He findss en attractive geerl like her sitting by herself and the feerrs thing he doesss is steal her table!" Dearka went on laughing.

Yzak felt his cheeks warm at that. Now that Dearka was telling the tale, it did sound somewhat foolish of him. But in his defense, "well, she was on _our_ table! What else was I suppose to do!—?"

"Hold on." Athrun injected. "Are you guys talking about _our_ table, the one at Andy & Aisha's, that table?"

"Exactly!" Yzak pointed.

"Well, no wonder Yzak got territorial on you." Athrun turned to Shiho with a sigh. "You see, the shop owner is a friend of ours, the godfather of a close childhood friend, Nicol. And that table is exclusively for Nicol, Rusty, Dearka, Yzak and my use only. It's been like that since the shop opened. I'm surprised uncle and auntie actually allowed anyone else to use it."

"The owners didn't seem to mind though." Shiho frowned at Athrun. "In fact, they were quite accommodating."

Unconvinced, Athrun frown right back at Shiho. _Of course_, the situation made no sense to Athrun. It made no sense to Dearka and it definitely made no sense to Shiho. But _dammit, _suddenly, did it made perfect sense to Yzak! And to be frank, he was bewildered!

_Flay was trying to set him up in spite he had clearly told her not to! That meddling woman!_

"Self service... must have made a mistake..." Athrun again.

"... owner assisted us herself..." Shiho again.

_For the love of_— _gad!_ Yzak couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

"That's because she was with Flay!"

"Flay?" Athrun continued, doubtful. "Even so why would Mr. & Mrs. Waltfield let Flay—"

"Because we've been using it as a meeting spot for months!" There. He said it! Athrun gaped at him when some things began to make sense. Dearka on the other hand, went hysterical. The blond couldn't believe it.

"You've been letting a girl use our man-table?—!"

00000

Shanel, Ghucci, Praba, Luvberry, Versaece, and just about 30mins ago, Frendi. Flay contentedly left the last store with four shopping bags on each arm. Retail therapy. Wasn't this what practiced professionals called it? But as for Flay, she preferred the term— the joy of maxing-out her credit card.

_Oh dear, dropped a bag. _

Flay backtracked, struggled to bend down on tube skirt and high-heels when a sweet passersby gathered the stuff on the ground for her.

"Here you go miss." He smiled politely; she gaped at him.

No doubt about it, the guy's cute with his turquoise eyes and green hair combed back. Women probably chased after him all the time, being tall, broad-shouldered, good-natured and all. His smile could cause quite a considerable havoc too.

"Ah." Flay reached for her bag. "Thank you." Their hands touched. _Oh my gosh, this could be love at first sight! _Flay felt her cheeks blush and then watched the gentleman nod his head in acknowledgement.

"No problem. You should be more careful next time." He said. And then... simply, just like that, he went back on his way without a look back, and disappeared around the next corner...

_This- this was not exactly like the movies... _Flay slumped her shoulders with a sigh. _Maybe she'll have better luck attracting men when she's thirty._

Finally, her stomach grumbled. Recalling how her friends were now in a relationship and she wasn't made her remember that it was nearly six in the evening and she haven't even had lunch yet.

_Dinner... Right. _Flay searched the shopping district for a place to eat. Eventually, she passed through Luvberry again. She could have sworn she had spotted a nice little restaurant around here somewhere this morning. And then, there it was. _December City_. Flay looked up at the sign and then down at the glass windows that gave her a clear view of the elegant interior and— she hesitated— at the undeniable happily customers inside— most, of course, were either on a date or with friends or family, but Flay tried to ignore the details as she felt her stomach sound again.

_Come on, Flay, the place looks really nice. Plus, there is absolutely nothing wrong with fine dining alone. Nothing at all! She just had be brave and then get used to it, that's all. _

Singling her out as a likely customer for standing there, the restaurant host approached her with a smile. "Table for one, ms.?"

At that, Flay fastened her grip on her purchases. _This was it. A daring step forward._ She took in a breath and smiled back. "Yes, please."

The host acknowledged her answer with a curt nod, guiding her inside when someone coincidentally showed up and decided to join her.

"No. Make that for two." The tone was dry and familiar. Footsteps sounded in the corridor, his footsteps, and at last Flay's eyes opened to the refined air, his sterling hair shade, his penetrating cold gaze, and his signature scowl.

_Yzak... What was he doing here?_

00000

Paper bags under the table; Yzak Joule in front; waiter to her right.

Quickly, Flay dropped her gaze back onto the menu she was holding up after sneaking a glimpse at the male sharing the table with her._ He is in a bad mood. _Flay couldn't help but uneasily notice. _He's angry at something._ She didn't know at what or whom though. _Maybe Heine upstaged him in class again; or maybe he and Shiho had a recent quarrel; or maybe he found her out... _

But aside from her hesitation upon him seeing her, his bearing was more self-assured than she remembered. It wasn't arrogance, but a quiet confidence that left her uncertainly tense... _Or maybe it was just her guilt playing tricks on her brain_.

"I'll have the House Special and water. She'll have the Peppercorn steak, a Strawberry Chiffon Pie and water as well." Yzak said, folding his menu shut before handing it back to the waiter.

Struck speechless, Flay fluttered her eyelashes at Yzak then at the waiter with surprise. Astonishing coincidence. _Was it really coincidence_ that she was kind of aiming for the Peppercorn and the Chiffon pie?

"Would the sir and ms. like an appetizer? I would recommend Coconut Shrimp, Stuffed Mushroom, Soup of the day..."

"We'll share a Cucumber and Cantaloupe salad." Yzak added instantly.

Flay gawked at him yet again. _So why was she still holding a menu here?_

The attendant bowed. "Yes, excellent choice, sir, right away." He said, quickly leaving them and disappearing into the kitchen.

Flay didn't drop the stare.

"What?" Yzak frowned up at her.

"How did you know my order?" She asked, raising a brow.

Rolling his eyes, Yzak broke off the eye contact and folded his arms._ Tsch. _"I didn't, but since I'm paying for dinner," _was he? _"might as well order what I want! And don't you dare say you're on a diet!"

"I'm not..." Flay defended.

"Good." Yzak finished.

And the two of them became intensely silent. Not the nice kind of silence, or the comfortable kind of silence. But the awkward kind of silence. Yzak pushed back into his seat, watched her with intense scrutiny, cringing, impatiently, tapping his index finger, waiting for her to speak first. With a sigh, Flay decided to let Yzak have it his way. It didn't really matter to her who starts the conversation... She was just eager to know how she'd added magic to Yzak's love life.

"So how are you, Yzak?" How long ago was it that she had started avoiding him? Three weeks? Four? A month and a half? She couldn't remember. "I heard you managed to finally found yourself a gir—"

"Shiho and I are not dating. Never dated. I could have easily told you that if you haven't stop showing up for breakfast!" Yzak pounded a fist on the table. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do! I clearly told you not to set me up!"

_Never... dated?_ Flay was genuinely shocked. Could she have made a mistake somewhere? Had she not done her homework right? Shiho Hahnenfuss was a pretty brunette, wasn't she? The girl was tall, only a half head shorter than Yzak was. She was physically fit, talented, practical, and well-reserved. Yzak's ideal girl. And since Yzak was a yeller, by nature, she had even went out of her ways by stalking Shiho first and making sure that they were compatible and the girl wasn't one of those easy to burst into tears types.

"You don't like Shiho?" Flay managed to ask.

Yzak looked ready to argue, but eventually reconsidered. He was watching her with an expression she could not read, but his eyes were narrowed.

"I like Shiho. She's a good friend. And so I thought— why should a nice girl like her carry the burden you've caused! My best friends are all too busy now that they have their girlfriends because of you, so take responsibility for it by keeping me company!"

Yzak's words registered, but slowly. And that's when she begun to catch the small tell-tale signs of his honest feelings towards her on his face. His eyes gave everything away now. Then she'd noticed other things: he was too tense, too unsmiling, and too sensitive beneath that tough exterior.

Her heart began to beat in slow, heavy strokes.

To be honest, she had never thought of Yzak in that kind of way before, at least not with her! Yet now, with them like this— him and her sharing one table like they used to..., she was drawn more to the man seated across from her. _How was it possible that such an accustomed habit could feel so unfamiliar yet amazingly different?_

Flay flushed crossly, suddenly realizing how easily she had allowed Yzak to bait her, and with the most obvious ruse in the world. Tonight, she had intended to learn more about him, but instead it was he who had prodded her into an unwary disclosure.

"I- I'll try my best to keep you company..."

"Damn right you should!" Yzak straightened in his chair and leaned toward her. He was now consciously blushing too. His eyes never leaving her face for a moment until the waiter returned and set down their first course.

"Hey Yzak, ..." Flay began, clamping her hands together under the table as she continued to blush.

"Wha- what is it now?"

Flay pressed into her chair and allowed her gaze to wander over the restaurant. _Well,_ thought Flay, she would find no flaws in this room. Music floated in the air. The restaurant wasn't fancy, but it was elegant and comfortable. The furniture was of good quality and well cared for. Their salad looked lovely too. If this was to be where they have their first date, she had no complains.

"Has... anyone ever told you how exceptionally sweet you are? I really like how you try to act tough most of the time, but, inside, you're a real softy."

Hearing this, Yzak react by blushing harder, positive-embarrassed before feinting annoyance.

He stabbed the salad with a fork.

"Just- Just be quiet and eat!"

****End**

* * *

><p> Don't just believe in "coincidence". :p


End file.
